A Harry Christmas
by eQuasarus
Summary: [One-Shot] Harry's triumphed, he killed Voldemort and has everything he's ever wanted. There's only one problem, now he has to survive Christmas with Nymphadora. [HaT Monthly Challenge fic 12.2004]


A Harry Christmas

• eQuasarus •

**Disclaimer:** As with every other writer on I am a mere cheap rip-off from the real thing. (Not that I'm trying to put anyone down.) I am using characters and places created by JK Rowling. No money has passed hands (I can only wish) and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Summary:** Monthly challenge for the yahoo-group HarryandTonks. Link is on my bio for those interested. It's the Christmas hols, but Harry isn't spending it anywhere he has before (during the holiday). Things are tense and he's unsure if he's going to make it through to the new year. Tonks isn't sure how to handle this latest development, but she's going to try. Requires the phrases "That's what you meant" and "There's only one way you're getting out of this"

**Author Notes: **I wrote his one Christmas Eve (late Christmas Eve), sort of a later Christmas present for the HaT group and my normal readers. This story is dedicated to HermioneGreen, who has been one of my best friends this year, something more like a clucking mother, but always a friend. She's dealt with me in good moods, in bad moods, and everything in between, and I truly appreciate her friendship. It's also dedicated to Xirleb, who has had the nerve to become my friend as well, who makes me feel like a teenager again sometimes, which, even at my age, is a good thing. I want you to know that I'll always want to be your friend, no matter what else happens between us. Enough of the toasting! Let's get on to the story.

•

It was a shock to Harry that Tonks had never celebrated Christmas, something about how her mothers family had never felt it necessary - something he didn't even doubt, and that her father's family didn't either - something that surprised Harry. After all, didn't all muggles celebrate Christmas?

Tonks had looked down as soon as the holiday was mentioned, which had made Harry feel bad. He'd been dating her for half his seventh year, and part of the year that followed, and it had been almost a full year now, since he'd begun. He wasn't sure how he'd missed it before, but then, Voldemort had nearly killed him during the last Christmas break, so it was probably something he wasn't thinking on at the time.

Now that Voldemort was dead - for good - Harry was happily pursuing things that just hadn't been so much of an issue before, like the rest of his life, and the happiness of his girlfriend.

Remus appeared, a massive present following him into the room. He smiled at Harry. "It's beautiful, isn't it? Godric's Hollow in the winter? Just like I told you."

Harry nodded, taking a moment to sit and look at the Christmas present he'd given himself, and Remus. "You know, I still don't remember it. I lived in it a whole year and I don't remember it. I wish I did though, I really wish that I had some small memory of my parents and Christmas time here."

"Harry," Remus said softly, putting the present down next to the tree and leaning over, hugging Harry where he stood. "We'll make new memories. We'll fill this house with family every year and celebrate Christmas the way that it was meant to be celebrated. It's what James and Lily did, it was one of the few things that they didn't have to give up doing when you came along and when Voldemort was after them."

Harry was crying softly, remembering that he'd never have a chance to celebrate Christmas, or any holiday with them. He had never cried, not like this, not since he was a child. And now, after Voldemort had died, he was suddenly a sob case again, as if Voldemort dying had allowed all his pent up frustrations, all his emotions, to get the best of him at certain times.

"They did it to spite Voldemort I think, to prove he wasn't someone that could kill all their hopes and dreams. You should have seen their parties though. James never spent more money, or more time on anything else. Well, other than your mother and you. He'd have this place so bright that it attracted the muggles from the town. Always had a huge group of friends and family, and never, ever frowned. Not during Christmas, not ever."

Harry nodded. He was going to rebuild that legacy a little at a time, after all, he was his fathers son, and it was something that would feel good to do.

"Well, I don't think I'm going to invite many people this year," Harry said quietly. "Family, and a few close friends. Anyone I invited would definitely come, and I really don't want to end up in the newspapers again."

A glance to Remus should the old wolf was grinning from ear to ear. "Well, we'll just have to see what comes up this year. You never know, I'm sure the Daily Prophet will find something to write up about you. You're the most famous person I the world now, doing things that only Merlin theorized, no one could turn you down for anything."

Harry knew. He knew that no matter what he did he'd always be The Great Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Saved (a Daily Prophet title). Already he'd been flooded with gifts from admirers and people who were happy to see Voldemort gone. It had already been eight months since it had happened, eight months.

Staring at the Christmas tree, Harry sighed, he knew he was going to have to live with it. Because, now that it was all over, there was one thing he did know. Now that no one important was trying to kill him (he'd had a run on or two with a crazed Death Eater in the last year), he was going to stay in the wizarding world and make the most out of his life, one step at a time.

"What are those little ornaments on the tree?" Harry asked Remus, noticing that there were several small ornaments that had appeared mid-tree, giving the sparse tree a little more color.

The werewolf grinned. "It's one of my presents to you Harry, I just couldn't wait until Christmas day."

"Christmas day is like eight hours away, and you couldn't wait that long? You're the king of patience, why are they so important that you couldn't wait?" The doorbell rang before Remus could answer. Harry went to get it.

A beautiful, purple-haired Tonks was there, looking apprehensive. Harry frowned. "What did I tell you about this place?" he asked her.

Twisting her face up, she thought hard. "It's your parents?"

"No," Harry said calmly, "it's mine, and anything of mine you're always welcome to come into. There's no need to knock." He leaned forward and enveloped her in a hug.

From the back, Harry could hear Remus asking who it was. He pulled back, answered, and then looked at Tonks. She was almost all original Tonks, except for her hair, and he tugged at it lightly, until it split into chunks of red and green.

"So," he said, grinning, "where are the folks?"

Two more pops announced their presence. Harry looked up into the bright, smiling faces of Mr. and Mrs. Tonks. "Ted, Andromeda," he said happily, stepping past Tonks to envelope them in hugs as well. He'd become great friends with the two, especially Ted, who was something like Mr. Weasley, had he been a muggleborn. He wasn't all that great at magic, but he was sure fascinated by it. He loved to discuss magic and how it worked (though Harry wasn't exactly sure how magic worked anyway).

Andromeda held him close as he hugged her. "You're doing it soon?" she whispered. Harry grinned even wider. That was one thing he couldn't put past her, she never missed a thing.

"I guess you'll just have to see, won't you?" he said.

From the corner of his eye, Harry could see Tonks give him a questioned look. He just shook it off, he'd give her an excuse later, something about how they weren't sure about Christmas. Ted was smiling jovially, and a little red from drinking already.

"Never did see much use in Christmas," he said, "but by damned if they don't make some damned fine drinks this time of year."

"Well, I'm sure that we can use a sobering charm on you if you want to get roaring drunk a second time tonight."

Ted chuckled, and he knew it was for an altogether different reason. "We just might son, we just might."

"Time to get out of the cold," Harry said, motioning everyone into his house. "It's nice and warm inside. Remus is already there, making sure everything's ready. And Dobby'll be popping in from time to time. He's a little tipsy too, seems he's had a little too much butterbeer today. I assure you it's not changed the taste of the cooking in the slightest."

Twenty minutes later the fire flared up and the whole Weasley clan tumbled through one after another. Even Percy managed to come through in the end, though he'd told Harry he was busy Christmas day, Harry had persuaded him to come over Christmas Eve. The man had begged for forgiveness after he'd nearly been killed in a ministry raid, and was now even on good grounds with Harry, after saving Tonks' life.

It had taken a miracle that all of them survived. Ron hadn't got out completely unscathed, his left leg had a scar running all alongside it, and it didn't quite sit straight even now. He'd gotten used to walking though, and didn't trip coming out of the Floo. His current girlfriend, a black haired beauty named Lynnette, followed him through.

Fleur and Bill came through too, the happily married couple, with a daughter on the way. Bill had confided in Harry that marrying a Veela definitely had its ups and downs, but he'd definitely do it again if he had the choice. Fleur saw Harry and bound forward, wrapping her arms around him like a lost sister. They'd definitely gotten to know each other better over the past few years, especially since she'd agreed to marry Bill and joined the Order of the Phoenix. Gabrielle was next, and flung herself at Harry even faster.

The poor girl had a crush on him, Harry hadn't been sure if he wanted to invite her, but she was almost like a sister, at least to him, and he didn't want to leave her out. It was too bad that she was seven years younger than him, if she'd been a little older during the TriWizard tournament they might have gotten together and things could have been different. However, he was with Tonks now, and as content as he was ever going to be.

When the Veela finally let Harry go, Hermione approached, flanked by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, all of which also wanted a hug. The procession continued to Ginny, and then to Luna, who smiled oddly at him. Harry grinned back, winking before ushering everyone out of the sitting room and into the living room. He had gotten to know Luna as a friend, and considered her a part of his family, just like everyone else he'd invited.

Everyone looked bright, except for Tonks, who seemed a little self-conscious. Harry made sure that everyone had some drinks and that there was some chatting going on before slipping down next to her in the seat she'd sat in.

"What's wrong darling?" he asked quietly. She shrugged, a sign that she really wanted to talk about it, but didn't know how to start.

"Do you want to go find a room to get some snogging taken care of?" he whispered in her ear.

Tonks grinned and shoved him playfully. "We can't do that," she said, "you've got guests."

"Most of them brought dates, I'm sure they wouldn't mind getting a few good snogs in too."

Tonks finally chuckled. "I don't know what to do anymore," she revealed to him. "After what happened, now they won't let me go back to being an Auror. I can't just sit around all day, even if I move in with you like you want me to - don't shake your head at me - I know you want me to. I just have to do something with my life, I can't be a leech forever."

"You're not a leech, you're a beautiful leech," Harry said lightheartedly, getting another playful shove from Tonks.

"I know, I just really need something to do with my life. And here, sitting in front of everyone, seeing what a family is really like..." Tonks sighed.

Harry poked her and leaned over, kissing her forehead. "I love you Tonks, and I'll support any decision you want to make, but I'm going to leave that to you. If you want to do something new and exciting, I'm all for it, but if you want to settle it down a little, I'll support you too. Don't worry about me when you make this decision, worry about what you want to do."

Tonks looked even more apprehensive, as if Harry had said something that made her want to leave the room. "You're too perfect," Tonks said. "I've seen all the fans that write to you. I've seen them mob you when you go to Hogsmeade of Diagon Alley, and all you do is say that they really don't matter. A girl feels good when you do that, but she wonders if it's going to last."

"A girl?" Harry asked, faking shock. "Are you implying that you're just some standard, out-of-the-box, woman that I could get on any street corner in Hogsmeade? That I've been missing out on life because I'm dating you? Well..." he paused, glancing up to the rest of the crowd. Hermione winked at him and Harry nodded back, thanking her for the silencing charm so that no one noticed he and Tonks talking. "...you'd be wrong. Tonks, this is Christmas, I know you're not much of a Christmas person, but let the spirit warm you up a little, enjoy tonight. After tonight we can discuss anything you like, anything at all. Well, if you want to become a nun, I might find that a bit of a problem, but otherwise, I think we're good."

Tonks looked shocked. "You think I'd make a good nun?"

"I don't know," Harry commented. "I'm sure you'd look great in one of their outfits. Might even be a turn-on," he teased.

"Let's get back to the party?" Harry asked, waving his hand and dropping the silencing charm from around them. He stepped away, smiling and taking the position of host. Dobby must have been around while he was talking, because everyone seemed to have another glass or two of drinks.

He didn't hear Tonks whisper the truth, what she'd been so worried about. _I'm pregnant._

Ron was watching as Hermione and his date had a conversation about something he knew very little about and was happy when Harry appeared above them. "So, you didn't, did you?" he questioned, looking to Tonks, who still looked a little put-out.

Harry shook his head. "I've been trying to figure out how to approach it."

Ron grinned. "With both eyes open. You never know if they're going to kiss you or kill you."

Harry laughed alongside his friend, knowing that was exactly how he was feeling. He was going to do something tonight, something that was going to change things, and he wasn't sure if he'd be slaughtered on the spot for it.

"There's only one way you're getting out of this mate," Ron said, "and that's killing yourself, cause I know you, and you won't die by anyone else's hand, and you're not going to back down for anyone, including a woman. It might be best if you just went and got it over with now, while everyone's here."

"I know," Harry said, watching as Hermione made her way towards Tonks. "I know."

Leaving Ron with his date, Harry made his way over to Bill. He watched as he and Fleur whispered to each other quietly, almost child-like, before Bill separated and moved over to Harry, a huge grin on his face.

"So that's what you meant when you said she gets you invigorated," Harry said, his eye quirked. Bill glanced down and blushed. "Well, she was just informing me of what she was going to give me for an early Christmas present, couldn't really help it. Now, you ready to do this, or do I need to talk to you about it again?"

Harry shook his head, summoning the courage to speak. "Everyone, everyone," he said loudly. "I have something to say."

It took a moment, but the crowd died down. Harry could see Tonks trying to put a smile on her face, sitting near Hermione, but not right next to her. Harry was glad, he wanted her to have a little bit of space for this.

"I know that all of you here came because I invited you, but I wanted to tell you that I did this because you're my family, the people I'm closest to," Harry said, walking along the edge of the room, he was planning on making a full circle of the room. A lot of the speech had been planned, because he wanted everything about this Christmas party to be perfect. "I know that there would be a few more people here if it hadn't been for the war, Neville, Albus, Minerva, Sirius... all of us lost friends, but I want you to know right now that my door is always open to you, all of you. I couldn't have come this far without all of your strength."

Pausing, Harry picked up a glass, Dobby sped around on cue, making sure that everyone had a goblet with some drink in it. He nodded a thank you to Dobby, and then raised his glass. "To friends and family, lost but not forgotten. To friends and family, living and here, with me."

Everyone raised there glasses and took a drink.

"Now!" Harry said, bringing the mood up a little. "I know most of you know this is my parents home, and a few of you have even seen it before, I just want to thank Remus for the early Christmas gift he gave me. I didn't even know I owned this place until he showed up at my flat last month and brought me here, that is, after he spent several months fixing it up."

Everyone nodded their approval for the wonderful present.

"Finally, it's time to do something that I should have done a long time ago.

Harry had made his way around the room and was standing near Tonks. He smiled down at her and received a smile back. "I have a present for Nymphadora here, and I wanted you all present to see it opened."

He withdrew a small package, wrapped in some fold foil he'd got at the store, and offered it to Tonks. "This one is supposed to be opened now."

Tonks stared at him blankly, taking the present and trying to unwrap it. It didn't go easily, and she eventually had to exctract her wand from her evening robes and use it. A small velvet box was underneath. Tonks looked up, surprised to find Harry kneeling in front of her.

"Nymphadora Angela Tonks, would you do the honor of being my wife?"

• Edited 2004.12.25 •

Note: I know it's an evil ending, but I just had to leave it there. I _might_ add another chapter to it, but I'm not sure at the moment. Anyway, I'm pretty sure I covered all of the criteria. If anyone doesn't believe me, just ask anyone that's asked a girl to marry him about how they feel, and you'll understand why Harry wasn't sure if he'd make it through the new year.


End file.
